


Fantasy Is Strange (terrible title, I know)

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: What would happen if we took the principal cast ofLife Is Strangeand placed them into a fantasy setting? Perhaps something like this.
Relationships: None
Series: AU ideas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fantasy Is Strange (terrible title, I know)

**Rachel of House Amber** \- _Beautiful, friendly, flirtatious._ She has important responsibilities as heir-apparent of House Amber. Her father, James, is the current head of the House and wishes her to marry into the royal family, which would greatly increase the family’s holdings and influence. Rival of Victoria of House Chase. Friends of Chloe (rumored to be more than such). Unbeknownst to her, she is fae-touched, possessing untapped powers over nature. Her father hopes to keep this information from her as well as the truth of her heritage.

 **Chloe** \- _Rebellious, willful, strong._ Daughter of William, a former city guardsman who was killed in the line of duty. She desires vengeance over those responsible and attempted to join the guardsmen but lacked the discipline to remain in the ranks. Has been roaming the streets and neighboring areas, getting into trouble, picking fights, developing fighting techniques, and building a reputation as an up-and-coming sell-sword. A huge stroke of luck had her in the right place at the right time to protect Lady Rachel and her entourage from an attack by brigands. The unlikely pair became fast friends, and perhaps more.

 **Katherine (Kate to her friends)** \- _Kind, gentle, forgiving._ Daughter of Richard and Beverly of the Marsh family, both clerics, she is already an accomplished healer but is still learning. As she is in the same age bracket as Nathaniel, Victoria, and Rachel, she is often sent to the younger generation of nobles to render assistance as needed, though she is often mocked for her supposedly lower status. Has recently been targeted by Lord Marcus.

 **Victoria of House Chase** \- _Beautiful, stylish, arrogant._ Also of noble blood, she is the chief rival of Rachel of House Amber in terms of influence and the attentions of the the crown prince. Though not the heir of her House, she is the eldest daughter and desires to follow her father wishes to marry into the royal family.

 **Nathaniel of House Prescott** \- _Entitled, angry, unstable._ Crown prince of the kingdom of Arcadia. Enjoys the wealth and privilege of his royal status but chafes under its responsibilities. Knows he is respected for his position rather than his accomplishments, causing him to lash out at random times. Has recently been the target of manipulation by Lord Marcus and can’t see the dangers in his association or his dark practices, blinded by the desire to be seen outside his father’s shadow.

 **Marcus of House Geoffrey** \- _Manipulative, seedy, evil._ Once an accomplished artist, his prowess as a painter caught the attention of the Prescott Royal family and he was hired on as the permanent court painter, a position that allows him to hide his more sinister activities. Practioner of the dark arts and a studied alchemist, he has recently roped Nathaniel into joining him in his depraved acts, teasing the crown prince with promises of power beyond the king’s, while setting his eyes on the bodies of young females.

 **Max** \- _Fugitive, scared, goddess._ In this world, there are seers, ones that can catch glimpses of future events (“The frost comes early this year”; “You will flip heads on that coin toss”). There are oracles, ones that see the strands of Fates themselves and how they interact with one another (“You will meet your future husband today while picking berries”; “Keep your army in play two more days and the enemy will capitulate”). Then, there’s Max. Gifted/cursed by the gods themselves with the power to manipulate Time, she is able to step in and out of events of her own past to make changes as she sees fit, see into the future with perfect clarity, and pause the flow of Time itself to walk freely among the frozen landscape. Her powers continue to grow with each passing day. She is on the run from a shadowy group who seeks her capture. Though the individual members of this group know she is valuable, only the leader knows exactly why and desires to either manipulate her into becoming their instrument or strip the powers from her for themselves. Running low on money, food, and sleep, she makes her way to the small kingdom of Arcadia in the hopes of blending into the crowds long enough to recover, resupply, and keep running.

Should anyone wish to take this idea and run with it, you have my blessing. Just remember, I made this AU idea long before I started any of my other works, so there's a distinct lack of side characters here, such as Dana, Juliet, Steph, etc. Should anyone take a liking to this AU, don't forget about them!

**Author's Note:**

> Six months before starting Worthy, I had a really bad idea: what if I took the plot of _Life Is Strange_ and put it into a fantasy setting? This is what came out. I never delved into it as there was no spark, nothing to ignite my interest, but it did serve a greater purpose: to get me started on writing again in the first place. To my way of thinking, even a bad idea on paper is something!
> 
> Like all the other AU ideas I've posted here, I invite anyone interesting in taking this idea and run with it. Modify it 'til your heart's content. And have fun!


End file.
